Truth or Dare: Gods and Demigods
by piper098
Summary: A crazy demigod who is a fangirl named Carly tricks and traps everyone's favorite demigods, gods, satyr, and Calypso plus Rachel and Octavian into playing dangerous game of truth or dare. May they come out with their sanity intact. Rated T for certain scenes to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own PJO,HoO, or any of the characters but i do own Carly!

Authors Note: Please read and review. Leave truths/ dares for me to make the characters do! Please don't get made for what i make them do! Oh and this takes place after Blood of Olympus. Oh and go take the poll on my profile please and thank you.

* * *

It was a normal day for the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth were at the bottom of the lake making out as usual with the Aphrodite cabin awing. Leo was in Bunker 9 tinkering away on some project he was keeping quiet. Nico was visiting so he could catch everyone up on his travels and vice versa. Another person they missed was Thalia, but they knew she was busy with the Hunters of Artemis. They missed their friends at Camp Jupiter. Piper had gone over there with Jason. Hazel and Frank had to return as did Reyna. Only Octavian wasn't missed by anyone well except Rachel.

Annabeth and Percy finally came out of the lake to go do their training and chores. When Percy was away from Annabeth, somene jumped from behind a tree and tried to grab Annabeth. She turned and tried to stab with her new sword but missed. The attacker was nowhere to be seen. From the shadows,a crazed demigod/fangirl started to rethink her plan when an idea struck. "I will just knock her out and leave a note for Percy and he will come rescue her and possibly bringing Grover, Nico or Thalia with him if not all of them. Mwahahahahaha perfect but now how am i going to knock her out?" the fangirl asked herself. As if the Gods heard her, the Stoll brothers walked past and an evil idea was hatched.

"Hey Stolls I have a favor to ask you." "Sure-who are you?" Travis said with a confused look on his face. "I'm Carly, Daughter of Nemesis and i have perfect prank to pull but i need a little help." The Stolls looked at her and said, "Whats in it for us of we help you?" Carly grinned at them evilly and brandished a specially made dagger that could make anyone who was stabbed with it do anything the wielder said. "Well i wouldn't want to force you into slaves and you would get some credit as being able to help pull off the largest prank ever." Carly explained with an evil glint in her eyes. The Stolls gulped and talked about it amongst themselves. "I guess you don't want to and thats fine, i'll go find another Hermes kid who would be willing to get fame for pulling this off." Carly said while walking away. "Wait we will do it but we require information on who the prank is being pulled on."

"I'm sorry i can't give out all of those details but what i can give is that it will affect alot of people but not you since you are helping." The Stolls were excited.  
Carly old them what she needed. They looked at her like she was an evil genius which she was. "Oh my gods that is brilliant." They ran off and did what she asked. She meanwhile went to get the note ready for Percy to find. An hour later, the special note and knockout drug was ready. Carly cornered Annabeth again and attacked. The battle lasted for minutes when Carly decided to spring at Annabeth with her sword coated in an extreme amount of knockout drug. Annabeth got nicked and was out in less than a minute. She lugged Annabeth's unconscious body past the property line to her waiting van and dumped Annabeth there. Carly then ran to the Poseidon cabin and left a note for Percy.

Carly raced to the special mansion she had and lugged Annabeth into the dining room. She then proceeded to handcuff her to the chair. _I like to see her get out of those_, Carly thought pleased with her handiwork. _Now all i have to do is figure out a way to lure the others if this doesn't pan out like I hope it will. Then its on tow phase two of my evil plan: Getting the Gods here and restraining them without getting myself killed. Hmm...Maybe i could trick them into saying their demigod children...hehehehehehehehehehehe.. perfect!_ Carly thought. Annabeth started to wake up. She looked around and noticed she wasn't at camp and couldn't move her hands. "Who are you and why am I here?" Annabeth questioned watching her captor cautiously. "Why dear Annabeth you are at my specially made house and I am Carly Stone, Daughter of Hades. Any other questions you want to ask daughter of Athena?" Carly answered and watched Annabeth's face shift from determination to one of pure fear. "No need to fear me deary. I'm not going to kill you. I would never do that to one of my favorite demigods who is also part of my OTP! I... have got to go. Ta-ta for now,. Oh and escaping is futile. I am the only one allowed to leave and you can't without my permission and you do not have my permission to leave this house." Carly spoke. She then proceeded to laugh evilly as she was walking out the door.

Annabeth couldn't believe she got captured. _I have never even heard of Carly. What in Hades name is an OTP? Wait minute...OH MY GODS! SHE IS ONE OF THOSE CRAZY FANGIRLS I'VE HEARD ABOUT! That means that she plans on luring the others here as well. Holy Hera! We are screwed. If only I had a way to contact Percy to warn him it's a trap. _Meanwhile back at camp, Percy was distraught. "I need to talk to Chiron now!" He yelled. He stormed into the big house with Nico hot on his heels. Chiron looked at Percy surprised to see him so upset. "Percy, what has got you so riled up?" he asked concerned. "This letter was left at my cabin. Please read it and then you may see what i want to do. Nico was curious and pulled Percy aside while Chiron tried to read his face. "What's wrong man?" "I need to go on a quest to save someone." "It's explained in the letter isn't it?" Percy shook his head yes. Chiron began to read the letter out loud.

_Percy-_

_If you ever want to see Annabeth again then you will do as i say to the last must go on a quest taking Nico, Grover and Thalia with you. You will be sent to different places. At each place there will be a clue that will lead you to Annabeth. If you don't do what each clue says then Annabeth will suffered a small torture per thing disobeyed. You have 5 days to get here or else i will have to do things to Annabeth that you wouldn't be able to stop. First stop is the museum where you killed your first monster in the Greek and Roman area. Don't leave until you meet 3 different groups of familiar groups of demigods. Once you leave there, then your time begins._

Chiron looked at Percy and said, "You know this could be a trap to kill all of you since you all are very powerful. But if you insist on going so be it. Contact Thalia to let her know." Chiron said with a sad look in his eyes. Percy nodded and ran to his cabin. Nico stayed behind to ask Chiron a couple questions. Meanwhile Carly shadow travel over to Camp Jupiter to kidnap Jason. She targeted him and threw a brick at his head. He crumpled to the ground. She ran to him and shadow traveled him into her van where she bound and gagged him. She then went back to the camp and left Piper the same note she left for Percy telling her to bring Frank, Hazel and Reyna with her and to charter a plane to Manhattan and go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to the Greek and Roman section. There would be her first clue and she only had 5 days or else Jason would not survive. Carl then went to her van and hailed the Gray Sisters Taxi. "You again! What do you want now you little pest?" they asked her. "I want you to take me and him to this address as fast as possible, no questions asked." Carly explained. They agreed and Carly threw Jason in the back and then jumped in her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own PJO HoO or any of the characters except my OC. There was a mistake in the last chapter. I claimed my OC was a daughter of Nemesis and Hades. What i meant was that she is a daughter of Nemesis but is blessed by Hades. She did a big favor for Hades which caused him to like her. Nico and Hazel doesn't know about Carly being blessed by their father.**

**Me: Come here Percy i need you to say something.**

**Percy: But i don't wanna**

**Me: don't make me get Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Why would you need to get me for? what is Percy refusing to do now**

**Percy: she wants me to say something**

**Annabeth:... just do it and save yourself the trouble**

**Percy: Fine. Piper098 wants me to say read and review. Happy now mean author lady?**

**Me: yes i am and you are going to regret that mean author comment! *evil laughter pursues***

**Percy & Annabeth: ... * slowly backs away from evil author***

* * *

The Grey Ladies sped to the address and said, "Now will you be bugging us again?" "I might, im not sure yet so thanks." Carly picked up Jason and lugged him into the house. Annabeth was wriggling in her chair still trying to break free when she heard the door. "Someone please help me! She has me trapped here against my will." Annabeth then heard grunting mixed with laughter. "Oh darling that was funny. Calling for help, don't you remember no one can come in without my permission?" Carly said. Annabeth noticed that Carly had Jason. "What did you do to Jason?" "Oh i knocked him out with a beloved brick **(Brason!)**. And now i'm going to tie him up like i did you!" Carly replied cheerfully. Jason came to just as Carly finished chaining him to his chair. "Where am I and who the Tartarus are you?" Jason asked slightly confused. "Annabeth, would you be a dear and explain it to him, i have some more things to get." Carly said. While Annabeth explained everything to a slightly confused Jason.

Meanwhile Carly was busy planning how to lure Rachel and Octavian to the house. _I could possibly bribed Octavian with him being able to get back at Percy...maybe. Wait! No i will bribe him with the hugest teddy bear i can find! Rachel on the other hand is a bit more difficult. I could say that she has been accepted into the special art program...yes that will work. If not then i will just kidnap her like i did Annabeth and Jason. _Carly decided to stop at store and picked up the biggest bear she could find and made sure it was purple. She then shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter again to begin bribing the creepy augur to leave. She waited till he was alone and then pounced. "Octavian, i have a proposition for you." Carly spoke. He looked at her with a sneer. "And why would I even listen to you scum?" Carly brought out a photo of the bear. "If you want to see this bear unharmed then come with me." Carly dead panned. Octavian was twitching from such a huge bear. "I will never go with you!" Octavian yelled. Carly walked outside to make sure no one was around and walked back in. She then ran in and charged Octavian with her dagger coated in her special knockout drug. Carly stabbed him in the hand and he was out like a light.

She grabbed him and traveled back to her special house. She then tied him down with the others. He came to and struggled against his bonds and then refused to listen and try to escape. Lets just say Octavian had to be sedated till everyone was gathered. Carly then left to go get Rachel. Rachel came easily and didn't have to be sedated. Now Carly's second to last challenge was getting Calypso. _Hmmm... i wonder if i can get the Fates to free her? I bet they will considereing Zeus promised to free her and still hasn't. I'll talk to them._

* * *

**Im sooo sorry for the short chapter and long time to update!**


End file.
